mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kōtarō Makaritōru!
is a shōnen manga by Tatsuya Hiruta. It was published by Kodansha in ''Shōnen Magazine from 1982 to 1994 and collected in 59 tankōbon volumes, and was followed by two sequel series: Shin Kōtarō Makaritōru!, which ran from 1995 to 2001 and collected in 27 volumes, and Kōtarō Makaritōru! L which began in 2003 and is currently ongoing and collected in 8 volumes to date. All three series are boy's manga that revolve around fighting and fanservice. The early chapters feature slapstick and toilet humor, but as the series progresses the story arcs become more serious, with some characters dying. In 1986, Kōtarō Makaritōru! received the Kodansha Manga Award for shōnen. Characters Kōtarō Shindō - A high school aged karate expert who is descended from a long line of ninja. While he may be a fighting genius, he lacks common sense and any inhibitions whatsoever, but possessing a strong sense of justice. He spends most of his time getting into trouble with school officials, and trying to steal girls' panties, especially Mayumi's. He is very protective of three things: his long hair, his panty collection, and Mayumi. Mayumi Watase - Captain of the 7th Discipline Squad, Mayumi is Kōtarō's childhood friend and chief romantic interest. She's the only one who seems to be able to keep Kōtarō in check. While she's nowhere near Kōtarō's level, she's not a damsel in distress. She's got a good grip on the basics of both karate and judo. Mayumi also happens to be a member of the school's Decency League; much to Kōtarō's annoyance. Teruhiko Tenkōji - A bald samurai who patrols the school as the enforcer of the Decency League. Early on, he appears to be an enemy of Kōtarō's, but as the series progresses the audience learns that he gradually changes into Kōtarō's main rival and best friend. He comes from a high class traditional family and has an iinazuke (fiancé that his parents picked for him) named Sayoko. Being called "baldie" or "bald" drives him insane, since he insists that his head is not bald, but merely shaved. His fighting ability is on par with Kōtarō, arguably the only character in the series who is a true match for him. Though his chief ambition is fighting and defeating Kōtarō in a fair duel, they have never really fought each other on even terms, and it is implied that both of them actually do not want that fated duel to ever happen, because that would mean the end of their current friendship and relationship. After defeating a berserk and addled Tenkoji who was hypnotized by the mind altering Kugutsu dance in the Japan Dome, Kōtarō himself stated sadly that "I don't want to lose to Tenkoji, but I don't want to win, either." Kōtarō Makaritōru The original Kōtarō Makaritoru contained seven major arcs and 1 side series. Initially the comic was filled with slapstick comedy and small sexual humor, but as the story progressed, the comic became more mature and serious. However, some of the classic humor remained. Beginning of Kōtarō The very first arc of Kōtarō Makaritōru introduced Kōtarō Shindō, Mayumi Watase, Teruhiko Tenkōji, and Red Rose to the series, whom became the main characters. It also showed some of the on going humor such as Tenkōji's head would light up when exposed to electricity, Kōtarō's most important treasures, Tenkōji's hatred over people calling him a baldy. (In his defense, he says he shaved his head once... and the hair never grew back. So he's not "bald", the "hair just never grew back") The first archive started the knowledge of the unknown syndicate known as the Snakebone Syndicate that controls the school with fear. As how the president of the Discipline Group explained, the Syndicate is needed to prevent the outbreaks of many small school gangs from taking over the school. He also explained that the Syndicate controlled over 50% of the school grounds, preventing the small gangs from gaining powers. From the beginning, the Discipline Organization (Namely Mayumi) are hunting down Kōtarō because of his hair is longer than the school regulation allows. However, the hunt became more ravaging when the Student Council President Takaro Ichirō would pay 1,000,000 Yen to anyone that cuts off Kōtarō's long hair, causing the whole school to be on the hunt. In truth, he hated Kōtarō and his bad press and would do anything to get rid of him. The hunt ended with Kōtarō and Mayumi surrounded by varies of clubs of the school, and the Student Council President, which caused Kōtarō to cut off his ponytail, forcing Ichirō to pay the one Million Yen to him (Which he never did). But later, Kōtarō revealed that it's no more than a wig that he cut off to show Mayumi. Later, Kōtarō and Tenkōji had their very first fight at a school rock band competition, which Kōtarō sneaked on to become the main singer of an unknown band by holding the original member hostage. He continuously insulted Tenkōji by singing 'Baldy' with every lyric because boldness nearly got him killed the last time they met, and revealed that he shaves his head rather than natural boldness. Eventually they have their first battle starting with Kōtarō writing baldy on Tenkōji's forehead, which he quickly corrected by writing a 'not' on there. The battle continued with Kōtarō tries to dull Tenkōji's blade by using smut, which failed because of the force Tenkōji has. While Tenkōji's distracted by Mayumi, Kōtarō thought of a plan to defeat him, by connecting electricity to his blade, and shock him. The electricity shock caused Tenkōji's head to light up like a lightbulb, literally. Few days later, the Discipline Groups has started to use Kōtarō as bait to fish out the members of the school's syndicate, the Snakebone. But from the Red Rose point of view, she wants the captain of one of the school's Judo club, whose also a member of the Snakebone, to fight him. The captain, Kimura Masahiko, accepted after hearing that Kōtarō defeated his number one adversary, Teruhiko Tenkōji, and gets his members of the club to capture him. Initially they didn't succeed until Red Rose interfere by accurately throwing a rock at Kōtarō from the distance of 50 meters, knocking him unconscious. Masahiko wants to test out Kōtarō's ability first because he still have some doubts with his strength, so he sends all 100 men to fight him. Kōtarō easily defeated all 100 of them without wasting any time. Meanwhile, Tenkōji's plan worked, and quickly followed Kōtarō along with his subordiants, Aota and Akai. Initially the both of them were at a draw, but Masahiko quickly overpowers Kotaro with the help of his members, causing Kōtarō to nearly lose, until Mayumi's arrival. She tried to help Kōtarō, but was knock back by Masahiko rather quickly, causing Kōtarō to explode with power unimagined by anyone. He quickly release the choking from Masahiko, and brutally defeats him. Red Rose, along with two members of the syndicate, was shocked, but Red Rose was, for some reason, enjoying this. The news of Kōtarō defeating one of the strongest Judo Artist quickly spread, in news, chatting, and more. Causing Ichirō to act again, by summoning Tenkōji and the Captain of the Discipline First Squad, Sadoya Shunperi. Ichirō proposes that whoever elimates Kotaro will be the new Captain of the whole Discipline squad, a position that Tenkōji current is at. The winner will also receive one Million yen, which is a price that Tenkōji refused. He only wants to elimate Kotaro in an honorable battle, while he knows that Sadoya will kill Kotaro in every possible way. The first time that Kōtarō and Sadoya battle, Kōtarō was at a disadvantage because Sayoda had a pre-emptive strike. He almost defeat Kotaro until Mayumi interferes again, causing the table to turn and allowing him to escape. Meanwhile, Tenkōji had an unexpected visit of the Red Rose, and starts to investigate who she is. After Kōtarō escapes, Sadoya warns Mayumi to be careful of the next Discipline Group Meeting, which was tomorrow. During the meeting, Sadoya purposely came in late to force everyone out of the room to get some information about Kōtarō from Mayumi. Tenkōji arrive after the meeting was over because he was trying to find out who the Red Rose was all night. Around the middle of the archive, the Red Rose discovered Kōtarō's weakness, Mayumi. If Mayumi is in any trouble, Kotaro will definitely go and protect her in any way. Using this information, the Red Rose kidnaps Mayumi in order to see the true potential of Kōtarō. After defeating Sayoda in Battle Red Rose asks Kōtarō to become the chairman of the Snakebone Committee, but Kōtarō refuses preferring to be a free man. Princess Clara's visit The story began with an announcement that Princess Clara (Shana Hawkins) from Moore Country as a transfer student. Our twisted hero, Kōtarō, quickly announced that he will steal the princess's underwear as long as she remains at the school. Tenkōji was ordered by the school body president to guard Princess Clara as he fear Kōtarō's success might become international embarrassment for the school. Tenkōji initially refused, until the Chairman of the school personally requested his assistance. On the day of arrival, many people and media came to the school to celebrate her appearance. Among crowd there are Tarako the Student Body President, Tenkōji, Mayumi, but no Kōtarō, although there is an extremely weird reporter that kept asking perverted questions. When the Limousine arrived, Tarako wanted to be the first one to greet Princess Clara, but instead, he met her bodyguard Anthony, a giant man, instead. Chris, who was Princess's other bodyguard, came out and had a little feud with Tenkōji. The Princess eventually came out, and greeted everyone around her. When Mayumi introduced herself to Clara, the same weird reporter popped-up again and asked a perverted question towards the Princess. In the mist of all this, an assassin ran up and attempted to kill the princess, but was stopped by Tenkōji, Chris, and the reporter. Though the assassin was injured, he still managed to capture the reporter as a hostage, which caused the reporter to joke about this situation. Pissed, the assassin hit him in the head, revealing waist long hair popping out his wig. People quickly recognized him as Kōtarō. The assassin was quickly disposed of by Kōtarō and Tenkōji, who then challenged Kōtarō to a fight. Kōtarō, who ignored the challenge, formally introduced himself to Princess, and wishes her to be happy while staying in Japan. When Tenkōji about the announcement, Kōtarō quickly said that he was framed, but then uplifted Princess Clara's skirt as a declaration that he will quickly obtain her panty as soon as possible. This action pissed off Anthony and tried to kill Kōtarō, but failed to because of his wits. Before he leaves, he asked Clara to wait for her, which to people's surprise when Clara innocently answered she will wait for him... Kyōnrō Inemori, the current sensei of Shinta Karate Dojo, sparred with Kōtarō in order for Kōtarō to perfect the underwear removal technique. Mayumi was angered by this action and further enraged when she saw all the underwear that Kōtarō stole from her. To prevent Kōtarō from leaving and stealing the Princess's panty, Mayumi cuffed Kōtarō with each other and told Kyōnrō to swallow it. When Mayumi realized that they must do practically everything with each other because of the cuff, she immediately regretted what she had done, and begged Kyōnrō to spit the key out, but undoable. This caused Kōtarō and Mayumi to spend the night with each other. In the morning, Kōtarō effortlessly escaped the cuff treatment and purposely recuffed on Mayumi. Next day, Princess Clara asked Mayumi what kind of person is Kōtarō, which Mayumi responded with nothing but insult. But to her surprise, the Princess actually see those not as bad qualities. Kōtarō, who's been guarded by the male members of the Discipline Group easily, sneezes and decides to escape them. Although the Group tried attempted to stop Kōtarō from running, he easily outsmarted every members and hid in the women's locker room, awaiting for the Princess's arrival. Initially Kōtarō wanted to steal Clara's underpant at that point, but after seeing the princess's naivety (and Tenkōji's interference), he decided not to steal it for now. Battle of Sector D School Tournament To rebuild the dojo that the Cheerleader squad had demolished, and for the prize of 1,000 panties, Kōtarō enters the School tournament. Side Series The side series contained Three stories, first one about Kōtarō and Tenkōji had a shipwreck and are stranded on an Island in the south. (The reason why Mayumi wasn't there was because she rode the plane.) There they meet up with a girl that looks extremely like Mayumi, except Kōtarō said Mayumi's boobs are larger. The both of them eventually saved the girl, named Mimi, and her tribe from a group of cannibals, and giving them courage to defend them. Although Mimi wanted Kōtarō to stay with them forever, he couldn't because of Mayumi. The second side story was the first main storyline that Tatsuya Hiruta had planned to do, however scrapped eventually. The Main Characters that was first shown was Kōtarō, Nugumi, and Ichirō, however it wasn't the same Nugumi from the Sector D Saga. This Nugumi was more shy and innocent. The story began with Nugumi was harassed by gangsters, and was easily saved by Kōtarō, causing Nugumi to think that he's her knight in shining armor. The third and final side story focused on Kōtarō, Mayumi, and Tenkōji's freshman year. National Tournament Band Series The Senyō Clan References External links * Category:Manga of 1982 Category:Manga of 1995 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Shōnen) ko:공태랑 나가신다! ja:コータローまかりとおる! zh:功夫旋風兒